Переделки песен
by Buratinas
Summary: Автор: polina. Песни, переиначенные под тематику CSI. Стеб.
1. 1

**Переделки песен**

_Автор: **polina**_

_Disclaimer: сериалы и оригиналы песен принадлежат законным правообладателям_

**1. **

_За основу была взята песня группы "Фабрика" "Не виноватая я ..."  
_

Уоррик Браун есть у Кэт  
Хоть он и женат  
А ведь ей уж много лет  
В лабе говорят

А у Сары Гилберт Гриссом  
Вот таки дела  
Не расстанусь с этой мыслью -  
Как она смогла

Эх, ведь в Вегасовской лабе  
Все пристроены как надо

Ну, не виноватая я, не виноватая я,  
Ведь по вине я сценаристов все не сватанная.  
Не виноватая я, не виноватая я,  
Что вот сижу и жду признанья лейтенанта я.

Экли вроде у Софии  
Лысый и противный  
Говорят, с ней очень милый  
И не агрессивный

Или все ж с Софией Ник?  
Так к батончикам привык,  
Что под ноль он стричься стал,  
Веса лишнего набрал.

Ну, не виноватая я, не виноватая я,  
Что не могу бороться с тем, что так запрятано.  
Не виноватая я, не виноватая я,  
Вот подошла б к нему, огрела бы лопатою!

Даже здесь у нас в Майями,  
Это только между нами,  
Все по парам разбрелись –   
Романтическая жизнь.

Эрик клеит Боа – Висту  
Позабыл совсем туристок  
Райан Келли глазки строит  
Верит, что ее достоин

Келли с кем - то замутила  
Очень выглядит счастливой  
Алекс? Замужем она  
Мужу своему верна

Ну, а что же у меня?  
Расскажу все, не тая.  
Сценаристы как садисты!  
Пусть же мучат Боа – Висту!  
Дали мужа мне сначала,  
А потом вдовою стала.  
Оказался он живой –  
И в Бразилию со мной  
Укатил он на сезон.  
И опять убит был он.  
А до этого с Рикардо  
Я была. Ведь с кем – то надо  
Дни и ночи коротать.  
Как же я устала ждать!

Ну, не виноватая я, не виноватая я,  
Могла давно уж быть женою я богатого.  
Не виноватая я, не виноватая я,  
Что, словно дура, жду признанья лейтенанта я.

Разве стоило давать …  
Обещанье подождать?  
Вот уже как год прошел,  
Он с признаньем не пришел.  
Мне ведь Риаз предлагал,  
Чтоб меня он замуж взял.  
Я б могла бы жить на вилле,  
В «Мала ноче» быть Богиней.  
Я сказать решила «да» -  
Но осталась вновь одна.  
Кейн примчался с пистолетом –  
Обломал мне весь кайф этим.

Ну, не виноватая я, не виноватая я,  
Что полюбила не того, кажись, я брата.  
Не виноватая я, не виноватая я,  
Уж если кто и виноват, то виноват …  
А он такой … Хаммер у него,  
И в городе бандиты бояться лишь его.  
В любимой позе с ночи до утра,  
А я сижу по вечерам одна.

Даже Гриссом есть у Сары  
(Как же ей свезло!)  
И у Кэтрин Уоррик Браун  
(Лет ей ого – го!)  
Боа – Висту клеит Эрик  
(Он довольно мил)  
Райан глазки стоит Келли  
(Хватит только ль сил?)

Экли вроде у Софии …  
(Тоже ничего)  
Может применить мне силу?  
(Жду уж так давно!)  
Иль прижать в углу его?  
(Чтоб не убежал)  
Может, так добьюсь чего?  
(Кто бы подсказал …)


	2. 2

**2 **–

_за основу была взята песня из фильма «Мэри Поппинс, до свиданья»  
_  
От столба кто в модном баре,  
До криминалиста в лабе.  
От разносчицы подносов  
И до той, кто вдруг стал боссом.

Лаба Вегаса вся от меня без ума.  
Даже Гриссом седой,  
Как и Грэг молодой.

Но когда пред чьим – то носом  
Появляюсь я с вопросом,  
Все уйти норовят,  
Говорить не хотят,  
На меня зло глядят.  
И никак не пойму:  
Отчего так? Почему?

Я само совершенство,  
Я само совершенство  
От улыбки до жеста, выше всяких похвал.  
Ах, какое блаженство,  
Ах, какое блаженство,  
Знать, что я совершенство,  
Знать, что я идеал.

И когда на перекресток  
По привычке выхожу,  
И мужчину, и подростка  
Сразу я с ума свожу.  
В ноги мне бросают разом:  
Деньги, брюлики, алмазы.  
На колени встают:  
«Леди, как же Вас зовут?»  
«Кэтрин?» - «Леди Кэтрин!»  
«Кэтрин?» - «Леди Кэтрин!»  
«Вы само совершенство,  
Вы само совершенство  
От улыбки до жеста, выше всяких похвал».  
Ах, какое блаженство,  
Ах, какое блаженство,  
Знать, что я совершенство,  
Знать, что я идеал.

Я считаю, в лабе нашей  
Никого меня нет краше.  
И совсем не мудрено –  
Ботокс стоит ведь того.  
Потому иду я к Экли,  
Говорю: «Вы мне поверьте!  
Денег дайте мне для дочки,  
Платье новенькое хочет».  
Экли денег мне дает,  
А меня уж доктор ждет.  
Доктор знает свое дело.  
Час - и вновь помолодела.  
И теперь все подряд   
Снова мне говорят:  
«Вы само совершенство,  
Вы само совершенство  
От улыбки до жеста, выше всяких похвал».  
Ах, какое блаженство,  
Ах, какое блаженство,  
Знать, что я совершенство,  
Знать, что я идеал.

И плевать на мненье лабы,  
Я ж работаю как надо.  
И теперь могу опять  
Свой роман возобновлять.  
Жду, чтоб Уоррик мне сказал:  
«Быть с тобой всегда мечтал.  
Ты само совершенство,  
Ты само совершенство  
От улыбки до жеста, выше всяких похвал».  
Ах, какое блаженство,  
Ах, какое блаженство,  
Знать, что я совершенство,  
Знать, что я идеал.


	3. 3

**_Автор:polina_**

**3. Ария Мистера Икса. то бишь Горацио Кейна**

Что ж, час настал, мой выход недалек,  
Город меня зовет.

Снова туда, где море огней,  
Снова туда с тоскою своей.  
Снова туда, где есть преступленье,  
В позу я встал, вздохнул с сожаленьем.  
Алекс у трупа, рядышком Келли.  
Дело любое распутать сумеем!

Со смертью играю каждый день я в игру,  
Я метко стреляю, Хаммер классный вожу.  
Я одиноко по жизни иду  
И свое счастье однажды найду.  
Ну, а пока - безнадежно влюблен  
И на страданья души обречен.

Да. Я позер. Так что же!  
Кто – то позером тоже быть должен.  
Ведь вы пример берете с меня,  
Значит, позерство мое все ж не зря!

Ангел я. Нет тяжелее работы.  
Разве другой справится кто – то?  
Хоть крыльев нет у меня за спиной,  
Я отличаюсь от всех рыжиной.  
Свою постоянно играю я роль,  
Мне говорят - я Майями король  
Дамы в объятья хотят заключить,  
Помощь, рыдая, станут просить.  
Печаль я умело изображу,  
Много пустых слов им скажу.

Да, я позер. Так что же!  
Я на крутого стремлюсь быть похожим.  
Имидж теперь важнее всего.  
В обществе полный ты ноль без него.

Но за бравадой из поз и очков  
Сердце, что сцеплено грудой оков.  
Горечь, тоска, одиночество, боль –  
Вечные спутники жизни такой.

Горечь вины, за то, что не смог,  
Боль от того, что не уберег.  
И одиночество, даже в толпе,  
Ну, и тоска в сердце о ней.

Да, я позер. Так что же!  
Быть, каким я, ты не сможешь.  
Руки на пояс, очки на глаза.  
Я ведь в Майями бандитов гроза!


	4. 4

**_Автор:polina_**

**4. За основу взята песенка «Пусть бегут неуклюже пешеходы по лужам» из цикла мультфильмов про крокодила Гену и Чебурашку  
**

Пусть бегут неуклюже  
Все преступники. Лучше  
Знаю в мире героя ведь нет.  
Вмиг я с ними расправлюсь,  
И тем самым оставлю  
В сердце каждого жирный я след.

Мой Хаммер быстро по дорожке  
Бежит – преступников гроза!  
Хоть нынче Ангелом быть сложно,  
Но такова моя судьба.

Если вдруг мафиози  
Прилетит в вертолете  
Прикупить нелегальных ракет.  
Стану сразу я в позу,  
Крикну: «Ты, друг, в пролете.  
Не уйти от меня тебе. НЕТ!»

Стою у трупа, руки в боки,  
Команда рядышком со мной  
Бывает часто одиноко,  
Но все ж Майями я герой.


	5. 5

**_Автор:polina_**

**5. За основу была взята песенка из фильма «Приключения Буратино»  
**

Очки кто носит постоянно?  
И кто известен всем в Майями?  
Кто Хаммер водит серебристый?  
Является криминалистом?

И от кого геройства ждут?  
Скажите, как его зовут?

ГО – РА – ЦИ – О

ГО – РА – ЦИ – О

На пояс руки кто кладет?  
Покой кто граждан бережет?  
На чьем лице всегда печаль?  
Кто постоянно смотрит вдаль?

На чьем плече все слезы льют?  
Скажите, как его зовут?

ГО – РА – ЦИ – О

ГО – РА – ЦИ – О

Кто лучше всех дела ведет?  
И кто бандита вмиг найдет?  
Костюмы носит кто в жару?  
И кто невероятно крут?

За кем, не думая, пойдут?  
Скажите, как его зовут?

ГО – РА – ЦИ – О

ГО – РА – ЦИ – О

Кто бомбу обезвредить может?  
И кто в беде всегда поможет?  
И кто без промаха стреляет?  
И ложь от правды отличает?

Кого боготворят и чтут?  
Скажите, как его зовут?

ГО – РА – ЦИ – О

ГО – РА – ЦИ – О

И боль чье сердце наполняет?  
Кто от любви своей страдает?  
И кто так часто взгляд отводит?  
И, голову склонив, кто ходит?

Бандиты от кого бегут?  
Скажите, как его зовут?

ГО – РА – ЦИ – О

ГО – РА – ЦИ – О

Очки в руках кто теребит,  
Когда он с кем – то говорит?  
Кто, видя труп, прощенье просит?  
Кто галстуки совсем не носит?

И кто известен там и тут?  
Скажите, как его зовут?

ГО – РА – ЦИ – О

ГО – РА – ЦИ – О


	6. с 6 по 8

6.

Песня Горацио Кейна

(из мультфильма «Мама для мамонтенка»)

По синеве облаков я к земле

Лечу, отдавшись всецело судьбе.

Не важно, что скажут они обо мне ...

Лечу я, отдавшись всецело судьбе.

Меня не страшат ни туманы, ни ветер,

Лечу я к единственной даме на свете,

Которая в сердце моем навсегда.

И в мыслях моих лишь только она.

Скорей долететь до Рио хочу.

"Я здесь, я приехал! - я ей закричу. -

Тебя забираю в Майями, с собой,

С ним не должна быть, а только со мной!"

И пусть же услышит, и пусть же придет,

Меня пусть простит, меня пусть поймет.

Ведь без нее мне на свете

Невыносимо жить в вечном лете!

7.

Песня криминалистической лаборатории Майями

(из мультфильма "Бременские музыканты")

Ничего на свете лучше нету,

Чем поймать бандита, и за это

Получить награду или премию,

Или боссом стать хотя бы временно ...

Наша лаба в городе Майями

Славится раскрытыми делами ...

Наш начальник - ангел во плоти,

Наша цель - преступника найти.

Мы свое призванье не забудем -

Мы покой в дома приносим людям!

От бандитов взятки в миллионы

Не заставят попирать законы ...

Хаммер мчится быстро по дороге,

Уноси, бандит, скорее ноги.

8.

Песня Горацио Кейна

(из мультфильма «По следам Бременских музыкантов»)

И вот мой час настал,

Мой Хаммер быстро мчится ...

Я пистолет достал ...

Ох, что сейчас случится!

Я к вам заехал не на час -

Привет, бонжур, хэлло!

Арестовать я должен вас -

Как вам не повезло.

Руки подняли, к стенке все встали ...

Лучше побыстрее, не будите зверя

Вы!

Едва раскроешь рот,

Получишь сразу сдачи.

И знай же наперед -

Не может быть иначе!

Поймал я вас в который раз,

Привет, бонжур, хэлло!

Допрос начну прямо сейчас,

Как вам не повезло.

Быстро говорите все и не молчите …

Врать вам не советую, так как с пистолетом

Я!

Стою такой пред вами –

Очки и пистолет.

Герой всего Майями!

И круче меня нет!


	7. с 9 по 12

**9.**

**_Песенка криминалиста из лаборатории Майями_**

**_(из мультфильма «Бременские музыканты»)_**

Говорят криминалисты

Ловят на руку нечистых.

Если ты бандит, друг мой,

Пойман вмиг ты будешь мной.

Ой – ля – ля

Ой – ля – ля

Словим все равно тебя

Ой – ля – ля

Ой – ля – ля

Эх – ма!

Если прикупил вчера ты

Кокаина с пол кило.

Берегись ребят из лабы,

Ты на мушке уж давно.

Ой – лю - лю

Ой – лю – лю

Все равно тебя словлю.

Ой – лю – лю,

Ой – лю – лю,

Эх – ма!

Карта, друг мой, твоя бита,

Мы поймаем все равно.

Дело будет шито – крыто.

Слово я держу свое.

Вуаля – вуаля,

Все ж поймали мы тебя!

Вуаля – вуаля,

Эх – ма!

Песенка криминалистов

**_10._**

**_(из мультфильма «По следам Бременских музыкантов»)_**

Пусть в лабе с ночи до утра,

Пусть личну жизнь работа заменяет.

Работники опасного труда,

Криминалисты из Майями.

Не желаем жить, эх, по – другому,

Не желаем жить, эх, по – другому,

Ловим мы бандитов, ловим мы бандитов,

Служим мы закону.

Ловим мы бандитов, ловим мы бандитов,

Служим мы закону.

Бандитов ищем с ночи до утра,

Мы города покой оберегаем.

Работники опасного труда,

Криминалисты из Майями.

Не желаем жить, эх, по – другому,

Не желаем жить, эх, по – другому,

Ловим мы бандитов, ловим мы бандитов,

Служим мы закону.

Ловим мы бандитов, ловим мы бандитов,

Служим мы закону.

Легко мы раскрываем все дела,

Любой преступник будет пойман нами.

Работники опасного труда,

Криминалисты из Майями.

**_11._**

**_Песенка героев Майями_**

**_(из мультфильма «Летучий корабль»)_**

**ГОРАЦИО:**

Бандит за решеткой, жертва довольна,

Спят горожане ночью спокойно.

Очки. Пистолет. Костюм подходящий –

Вот оно счастье – нет его слаще!

Ах, если бы сбылась моя мечта,

Какая жизнь настала бы тогда!

Ах, если бы сбылась мечта!

Какая жизнь тогда бы началась!

**КЕЛЛИ:**

Папа не пьет больше ни грамма,

Комплекс ракетный себе все ж достала.

Эйч позабыл зазнобу свою,

Вот оно счастье - я как в раю.

Ах, если бы сбылась моя мечта,

Какая жизнь настала бы тогда!

Ах, если бы сбылась мечта!

Какая жизнь тогда бы началась!

**РАЙАН:**

Я – гений сыска, рядышком Келли,

И все дела раскрыть я сумею.

Новые почести, званья, награды –

Вот оно счастье - то, чему рад я!

Ах, если бы сбылась моя мечта,

Какая жизнь настала бы тогда!

Ах, если бы сбылась мечта!

Какая жизнь тогда бы началась!

**ЭЛИНА:**

Эйч, наконец, признался во всем.

И под венец с ним мы идем.

Дом будет наш - полная чаша.

В этом и есть с ним счастье наше!

Ах, если бы сбылась моя мечта,

Какая жизнь настала бы тогда!

Ах, если бы сбылась мечта!

Какая жизнь тогда бы началась!

**АЛЕКС:**

Трупы моложе и красивее,

И режу плоть всех я быстрее.

Морг попросторней, много каталок –

Полная счастья жизнь бы настала!

Ах, если бы сбылась моя мечта,

Какая жизнь настала бы тогда!

Ах, если бы сбылась мечта!

Какая жизнь тогда бы началась!

**ЭРИК:**

Теплые воды рек и озер,

И на рубашках веселый узор.

И Боа –Виста согласна на все.

Вот оно счастье – счастье мое!

Ах, если бы сбылась моя мечта,

Какая жизнь настала бы тогда!

Ах, если бы сбылась мечта!

Какая жизнь тогда бы началась!

**_12._**

**_(из мультфильма «Винни - Пух и день забот»)_**

Если ускользнул преступник, не беда,

Все равно его поймают – да- да –да.

Правда, это будет сложно,

Но ведь это все ж возможно.

А, значит, совсем не сложно. Да!

Хорошо криминалист живет лишь тот,

Кто преступника быстрее всех найдет.

И не важно, как поймает,

Все равно он точно знает,

Ждет его тогда почет. Да!

Трум-пурум-пурум-пурум-пурум-пурум-пум-пум!...


End file.
